Misinterpretations
by smileforlove
Summary: Ron and Hermione, always one step ahead of each other. mistinterprating each other, but in love all the same. hopefully they'll coordinate their steps soon enough and realize the truth, a little help from Amelia, Ron's gaurdian...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione

"Ron…I love you!" Hermione gasped; finally, she had expressed her true feelings for the freckled, redheaded, sweetheart of a guy that she had known almost all of her life. She was now nearly 22 and she had chosen this very day that had no actual sufficient meaning to finally tell him.

"Bloody Hermione…I…I don't know what to say…I, er…" he stopped short, his ears turning a bright shade of pink and looked away.

Hermione froze, practically her whole life at Hogwarts she had loved Ron and she never had enough guts to tell him.

"I..." Ron said, he stopped short in his phrase, he watch Hermione's eyes well up.

"Hermione, I didn't mean…"He began, resting one of his masculine hands on her shoulder.

"Don't!" she wailed, yanking her body away from reach and ran off, down, down the road, through the rest of Diagon Alley. Her heart had been torn, her feelings misplaced, she could feel the tears in her eyes gushing out, down her cheeks, off her chin and onto the pathway, the pathway that herself and Ron had only walked down hand in hand…in her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron

"Wait Hermione!" Ron yelled after her as she bustled quickly down the busy roads of Diagon Alley. He had messed it up, screwed everything up, he loved Hermione, with all of his heart, but he couldn't bear to say it, something in his brain stopped him, his brain again had taken over his heart, his heart had lost, and that was something he deeply regretted, deeply regretted indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione

She had finally burst through the door of her small apartment; she slammed the door shut, panting heavily, she leaned against the front of the door she breathed in and out roughly.

"Ron…I love you, if only you loved me…" and the tears that had once erupted from her eyes again came, but the tears that came, they were not out of sadness, no reader they were not, they were out of love, and love my friend, was much more powerful then anything. Love was able to conquer anything, for reader; didn't Jesus save us with his love? If you do not believe this, I advise you deeply, to believe. Because dear reader, this love Hermione was feeling was deeper, stronger, more authoritative then any other feeling Hermione would ever feel again in her life. But this time in her life all she could feel was love and love dearest friend, was what helped her, for this love, could save her one day, not her body, no, but her soul and her heart. Because this heart was broken, but with this love. She was soon to find her heart being mended by love, and love young listener was coming, coming to find her, and love her with all of his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ron

After watching Hermione's elegant body run away from him, Ron Weasley, he immediately was stricken by the heartbreak, and what it truly means to love. Stumbling through the cobblestones of the walkway he rammed into a large furry object, looking up he saw Hagrid looking down at him.

"Oi! Hagrid! It sure has been a while hasn't it?" Ron squealed nervously looking at Hagrid who seemed to have grown even taller.

"O, is that you Ron? My, my, you've certainly grown!" Hagrid chuckled in a deep muffled voice caused by his large, unruly brown beard.

"I did? You definitely did Hagrid!" Ron said, backing away to look at Hagrid although he only could see Hagrid's stomach and below from his eye level. Hagrid then gave out a hearty chuckle and gave Ron a pat on the back, but to Ron it felt more likely to be a gigantic shove that sent him toppling over if Hagrid had not caught him first.

"O, sorry there mate." Hagrid said, stabling Ron back onto his two feet. Ron mumbled a reply then looked away down the street that Hermione had escaped upon.

"Ron, what's the matter?" Hagrid said, turning to look where Ron was looking. Ron knew that Hagrid wasn't exactly the best person to tell his love life to, but Hagrid was really the ONLY one that would listen and give the best advice that they had.

"It's Hermione…I love her, and I just blew my chance." Ron sorely muttered.

"O, dear, that's a sad case, here now, come with me, I'll show you something and then I'll bring you back to my hut, and have some dandelion tea." Hagrid said gently, and with that he walked away towards a small shop, Ron followed.

Inside of the shop that they had entered were many varieties of heart shaped glass. He went near one and picked one up and suddenly the glass turned blue, Hermione's favorite color, and suddenly letters making words appeared on the glass.

Hermione Granger 

Ron nearly dropped the glass, so alarmed by the words.

"Hagrid? Where are we?"

"This store sells bunches of glass hearts, and if you pick up the hearts, they tell you who you are destined to be with." Hagrid explained, he motioned at Ron's hands, which held the heart.

"Destined, but it doesn't tell if it will really happen. I blew it, it'll never happen now!" Ron negatively whispered.

"That's yours to take care of. Nothing can positively prove that you will be with her all your life, only you can do that. " Hagrid wisely spoke.

Ron was surprised, Hagrid sounded too serious and wise, almost, like Dumbledore. Ron couldn't say he didn't like it, because he did.

"_May I assist you young gentlemen?" _a wispy voice said, Hagrid and Ron whirled around to see a tall, skinny, pale faced woman standing beside them, she looked very much like Professor Trelawny, spiritual and rather odd. She had long frizzy hair, and wore large round glasses. With one hand she led Hagrid and Ron over to chairs behind a desk.

"O, right, well, my friend here, Ron Weasely…he's in love with a young girl, Hermione Granger…"

"_Ah, so I see, Mr. Weasely, please, sit, let me examine the heart." _The woman said wistfully, sticking out her long bony fingers for the heart. Ron nervously handed over the heart and sunk into the chair, Hagrid only stood behind him, sturdy and straight.

"_Ah, Hermione Granger, brunette, intelligent…" _

"How do you know?" Ron exclaimed recklessly.

"_DO NOT INTERRUPT!" _she bellowed, Ron whimpered and fell back into his seat, _"Now, as I was saying, intelligent, and she, is also in love with you as you are with her. But I sense something, you did not tell her when she told you, and now you feel like things will never mend, like you will never win her back from this mistake you've made?" _

Ron sat flabbergasted; everything, everything she said was correct, and she obviously knew it all, but how?

"How do you know this? I don't even know who you are!" Ron shouted, jumping out of his chair, Hagrid took a step back.

"_You do not know me, but I assure you, I have ways, ways to find who you are and what you want, and what you want most of all right now, is Hermione Granger."_

"WHO ARE YOU?" Ron hollered! He was frustrated by this woman's infuriating calmness while he suffered from such great trauma.

"_I am Amelia, you're guardian." _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione

Hermione Granger had decided to dine out this evening, to help calm her nerves. She couldn't understand why Ron couldn't even utter a word to her; to at least tell her he cared.

_Maybe he just doesn't care. Maybe all these years of friendship has meant nothing to him. _Hermione bitterly thought to herself, she leaned back in her chair and groaned. Maybe this just wasn't meant to be.

But deep in her heart she knew that Ron loved her, but she couldn't seem to find out if it was true, her brain kept telling her that if Ron didn't tell her soon, it wasn't true, Ron may never tell her, and that was a sure thing to break her heart.

"Excuse me, but my table's out of salt. Think I could borrow some?" she heard a male voice call her to. She turned around, half-heartedly, thinking it might be Ron. But it wasn't, instead, it was Seamus Finnigan.

"Seamus?" at first, silence erupted, and then large smiles spread across their faces.

"I haven't seen you in ages Hermione! How are you doing?" Seamus asked, his face looked longer and more mature, as did his voice, it had definitely dropped a level. He was tall and genuinely muscular.

"I'm doing well. How are you?" Hermione replied, she glimpsed closely at his four finger on his left hand, it was a ring.

"Brilliant, I'm getting married a couple days from now."

"To whom might I ask? Lavender?" Hermione snickered, although she merely meant to tease.

"Why, yes, how did you ever know?" Seamus exclaimed, he seated himself across from her. Hermione's mocking smile disappeared and she just sat in the chair, not speaking a word.

"Seriously now, it could not be Lavender, are you joking?"

"No." Seamus answered he looked quite disturbed.

"O. well, congratulations!" Hermione suddenly yelped, causing Seamus to jump.

"Uh…ya, sure. Are you and Ron together yet?"

Hermione's fake smile suddenly vanished and she sat in her chair, looking rather pathetic and befuddled.

"What? Are you two still not together? Gawd, you guys are driving everyone-"

"I told him I loved him today…but he didn't say anything back. I don't think we're ever going to be together." Through muffled cries Hermione interrupted him, trying her best to hold back her tears.

"O." Was all Seamus said before he wrapped his arms around Hermione in a hug, as friends of course.

As Hermione tried to cover her sobs in Seamus' now drenched shirt, she stared out the window, a tall, red haired fellow was staring at her brutally, it made her stop her breath. It was Ron.


End file.
